The Dawn of a new Paul
by Katz Monster
Summary: Paul is thinking about Dawn, but what exactly? An IkariShipping Drabble collection
1. Neither Compare

**Hi Guys, another drabble collection of you all. This time IkariShipping. Again, each is under 150 words. Going towards the Indigo League Challenge.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Paul felt at home in the rain. It couldn't get you down. Getting a cold was your own fault, and not its problem.

It was during one of the spring downpours, that he noticed how vibrant Dawns' hair was. Sure, he knew it was a certain shade of cobalt-blue, but when it's dry while it was raining around them, he noticed that it seemed to sparkle and glow against the grey.

Now that he noticed he couldn't help but think: 'Rain might be better than sunshine, but neither compare to Dawn.'

* * *

**Please review, and participate in my poll!  
Words: 91**


	2. Summer and Winter

**This one is a metaphor. No names mentioned, but it's easy to tell who is who.**

* * *

He was cold as winter. She was bright as summer. Everyone had their own opinion on the two, but what did they think of each other?

Summer admitted to liking Winter, but only to her friends. Winter ignored the question, not wanting anyone to find out his answer.

However, the persuasion of his older brother, he confessed to her. In return she melted the snow encasing his heart.

Summer is golden, always full of life and freedom. Winter is grey, harsh and forceful, but when the ice gives way, the flowers blossom and hope is gained as many a life enters the world.

* * *

**Please review, and participate in my poll!**  
**Words: 103**


	3. Uncertain Excitement

**Longest so far.**

* * *

A year after Dawn and Paul got married, she convinced him into them having a child. Paul was still having his doubts, until two months later, when he was accepting the situation and wondering why he was uncertain in the first place.

By the end of autumn, Paul was excited. It was only a few weeks to go, and they were having a baby boy.

They talked about baby names and decorated his now pale-blue nursery. Their friends arranged a baby shower. They did everything possible to prepare for his arrival.

Then one special day, Dawns' water broke and Paul drove like a mad man to get to the hospital. Four hours later, Jake Arkumas Shinji was born, at 23:58, on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Please review and participate in my poll!**  
**Words: 123**


	4. Opposites Attract

Hi Guys, sorry this couldn't come out sooner, but weekends mean no screen until the sun goes down and it's summer. Anyway, I think this wil be the second last one for the moment. So, enjoy!

* * *

"Dawn are you ready to go?" Paul asked his bluenette girlfriend.

"Maybe, but where's Togekiss?" Dawn replied, looking for the jubilee Pokemon.

"Did you check outside?" Paul smirked, watching her scowl in his direction.

"No, because my Pokemon don't wonder off without permission," Dawn huffed.

"Fine, I'll check outside." Paul walked outside the PokèCenter to find the white Togekiss and black Honchkrow huddled together in the branch of an oak tree. "I guess Pokemon do take after their trainers." Paul looked back at them and smiled. "Good for them." He then thought, 'No way I going to disturb them.'

He when back to Dawn and told her about what he found, to which she squealed loudly.

"Aww, that's too cute! It's like ying and yang! They're total opposites!" she squealed.

"Reminds me of another couple we know," Paul said softly, watching Dawn blush.

* * *

Please review and participate in my poll!  
Words: 143


	5. The Other Side of Me

Last one guys. This was tricky to get under 150 words, but I did it.

* * *

Everyone always told me I was heartless, and cold. But they never knew about my other side, my personality before witnessing Reggie losing in the battle frontier. After that I became drawn to power so much, I forgot what really mattered. Well, it was that way until I met Ash and his friends.

I thought I could bet anyone, but that guy gave me a run for my money. Even if I had a type advantage. Most battle ended in a draw or only slight loss for him. In the end, his first victory over me was when it really mattered, the pokemon league,

After that I became depressed. My pokemon tried to cheer me up, Dawn did too. I think that simple act of love was hot enough to melt my black, cold heart, because from then on only one side of me showed. The happy, loving side.

* * *

Please review and participate in my poll!  
Words: 149


	6. Perfect Moment

Okay, so I went for another anyway XD. I don't know how long my inspiration for this will last, so enjoy it while you can.

* * *

It was that single moment in time that I felt everything was complete. I had everything a guy could want. A beautiful wife, a kind and caring brother, even my enemies were now my friends. That single moment was when my son was handed to me, completely healthy.

He was screaming, and Dawn was only just awake. The doctors took him away for tests and I tended to my wore out wife.

A nurse came in a few minutes later holding a pale blue in her arms. She handed him off to me and said that he was very healthy and of size and weight. She waked out soon after.

It was at that moment everything was perfect, and I hope it's the same for my other child. Every perfect moment filled with love.

* * *

Please review, it fuels my imagination!  
Words: 134


	7. If You're There

Here's another one, I'll upload once a day until I run out of inspiration!

* * *

"You know Paul, I kinda missed you when you went to that meeting," A bluenette said to her purple haired fiancée. They were cuddled together on the three-seater lounge in the living room.

"You think you missed me? I bet I missed you more. After my opening speech, I had to sit there for five hours listening about the pathetic problems, the pathetic gym leader had. The worst part was I had too actually pay attention so I could give advice or nod according. Too put it simply, it sucked," Paul sighed angrily.

"Would it be as bad if your perfect blue haired fiancée was there?" Dawn asked, seductively.

"Nothing is bad if you're there," he replied lovingly.

* * *

Please review, it fuels my imagination!


	8. When did I become a Starly?

Previous word count: 118

Okay if you can't tell from this one, I'm running out of ideas, and I don't joke about reviews being inspiration. If you want more of these Please Review! Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

Okay, today's the day. Today is the day I will confess my feelings to Troublesome. If she comes though, at the moment it doesn't look like it. Then again, if she doesn't end up coming here, I'll get some training done. Electabuzz, I think. Yep sounds like a plan. I'll wait a few more minutes.

Oh, wait there she is! Come on Paul, you can do it. I stand up and walk over to the trio of them.

"Hey Paul, how many badges do you have?" Ash asks me, in return I smirk.

"More then you can count, but I'm sure Troublesome can count for you," I answer back, I look to the pink skirt wearing Dawn. "You'll help your boyfriend won't you?" I leave to avoid her shouting. Then I realise, I didn't confess... When did I become a starly?

* * *

Please review if you want more that aren't bad!  
Words: 141


	9. Slow Down

Sorry this came late Guys. Very late, I might add, but don't worry. Today I will upload 4 drabbles for you. Here's one:

* * *

"Paul! Slow down!" Dawn shouted of the cars' engine.

Paul went drag racing with some of the other gym leaders a few days ago, and he was determined to get Dawn in on it.  
He swerved around another corner, turned into their driveway and skidded to a halt. He turned off the engine and relaxed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Paul! That was really dangerous!" his green dress wearing wife shouted at him.

"Why? Were you scared?" He smirked.

"No, but if something happened, what about the baby?" Dawn continued to shout, rubbing her beach-ball belly.

Paul expression became more serious. "Do you really think that I would do anything to hurt our baby?"

"No, but-"

He cut her off, and smiled as his hands joined hers. "Exactly, if I didn't know what I was doing, I would have never asked you to come. With or without the baby."

* * *

Please review, next one should be up shortly.  
Words: 150 (That was close!)


	10. Terrible Nicknames

Hi Guys, so I sorta changed my mind about and apology drabble... *dodges rotten tomatoes* Heh, heh, but I have written a oneshot for you guys! Still ikarishipping, still not really counted as a oneshot. But it's over 150 words so it can't be posted here, it called: Music be the fruit of Love. Look for it in 4 hours.

* * *

"Hey Troublesome," the purple haired teen greeted. He sat down next to a blue haired teen, whom sighed upon hearing her nickname.

"Why do you do that?" She asked, turning to the older teen.

"Do what?"

"Call me that stupid, insulting nickname! I know you remember my name, but why don't you use it? You always insult me as a way of saying my name! My name is not hard to remember! Four letters, that's it. Same as yours'." She huffed and turned away.

"Do I really hurt you by saying Troublesome?" he asked.

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"Well I believe it's better than calling you Dawnie, or Miss Perfection. Plus, it's not meant as an insult. To me it's a reminder of how we first met." He explained.

"So, should I call you Human Popsicle?" she asked cheekily.

"No, that's a terrible nick name."

* * *

Please review, and look out for Music be the fruit of Love!  
Words: 146


	11. According to Me

**Hi guys so it turns out I can't write three in one day. So here's two for you!**

* * *

"That was horrible," the teen sighed at his girlfriends' attempt of a joke.

"That's not what Paul would say," she said quietly.

"Why do you keep going on about that guy?" he asked.

"Well so opposite to me, I just kind of feel attracted to him for some reason," she replied.

"So you're dumping me now?!" he asked in shock.

"Why shouldn't she?" A new male joined in, his onyx eyes showing his current emotions. "According to you she's stupid, useless, and can't do anything right." He turned to the bluenette, "According to me she's beautiful, smart, funny, courageous, the list goes on and on. She's opposite to me." He gave the smallest smile the to the girl.

She turned to he boyfriend. "You're dumped," she said.

"Fine." He turned and walked away.

"Turns out you're more troublesome than I first thought, Dawn."

Dawn tackled him into a hug.

* * *

**Please review!  
Words: 149**


	12. If I had You

**Here's number twelve, and if you can't tell I'm listening to music! ;)**

* * *

If I had you, I wouldn't be so cold. Your cheerfulness and love for life heats up my black, hallow heart, making the world seem more appealing. You make me see that there's more to life other than just battles and training.

If I had you, you could teach me how to be a better trainer towards my pokemon. You are such great friends with your pokemon. I don't see the point in it, but it must have some point otherwise you wouldn't do it. Or maybe you would, it's just the kind of person you are.

If I had you, I would do anything for you. I'm not overly wealthy, but if it pleased you, I would spend every cent of it on you. If you wanted I would give up my title, and stop my dream.

Because, if I had you it would be a dream come true.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**Words: 150 (Another close one)**


	13. To Be With You

**Hi Guys, go check out XxCherriesandChocolatexX, their stories are awesome! Especially if you like PokeShipping, ContestShipping, and IkariShipping. Anyway here's #13, enjoy!**

* * *

I use to feel dark all the time. I stayed there, it was the only thing that hadn't left me. The darkness took me through man things, most of which I now regret. I got so caught up in the black of my mind that I forgot what mattered most, my heart. I didn't listen to it, I did nothing that my heart told me to and it was like that until I met you.

You had so much bright, golden, white light around you, it shined onto my own little life. Whenever I was around you it seemed like life had a point again, and I couldn't stop myself from trying to complete that goal. Eventually, I did. I beat that idea into pieces. I had never felt better, and I never have to feel that way again.

Because, that point was to be with you.

* * *

**Please review! Also don't forget to check out their account, and no they did not ask me to say this.**  
**Words: 147**  
**And sorry this came out late, the wifi wasn't working. :(**


	14. Nowhere in Life

**Hi Guys, here's number 14. Just so you know, school is starting today, so I don't know if I'll be able to update as much. I'll do what I can, but there's no grantee. I don't want to spoil the mood any more, so here you go!**

* * *

"Team Torterra is the winner!" the over head shouted. The crowd cheered, there was fun all round.

A purple haired teen walked over to his girlfriend, taking off his green jacket to reveal a grey long sleeve shirt.

"You did great Paul!" his blue haired girlfriend exclaimed and hugged him, an act which he recuperated.

"Yeah, but if the team was less pathetic we could have won by miles more." He smirked as he watched the rest of his soccer team go off to wherever.

"That's not true mister I-only-care-about-winning," she said. "You need other people to be with you or you'll get nowhere in life," she continued in a softer voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, again." He kissed her.

* * *

**Please review!**  
**Word: 121**


	15. Where Is Jake?

**Hi Guys, weekend tomorrow, so I'll try and update, but no promises.**

* * *

"Paul! Get your but out here now!" came the angry shout from his wife.

He walked to cream walled the lounge room and stood by the door way. "What is it?" he asked, clearly unfazed by her shouting. He looked around the room to see a another person n the room as well. "Hey Zoey," he greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Paul." She and Paul smirked as they heard Dawn shout in frustration.

"SHUT UP!" She continued in a softer tone, "Now, Paul. Where is Jake?"

"Ohh." He smiled at her confusion in the whereabouts of their midnight-blue haired son. "While you were asleep, Reggie called and said he would pick him up. Seeing how I had an emotional wreck to deal with." He smirked at the end, watching her reaction in amusement.

"Well, I can't exactly get pregnant by myself!"

* * *

**Please review! Participate in my poll! (Only four people have)  
Words: 142**


	16. First Word

**Hi guys, so sorry for the wait! And I bring sad news, I will probably stop writing these when I reach 20, which will be tomorrow. So, enjoy it while you can!**

* * *

"Honey, can you look after Jake for a while, I'm going to the supermarket," Paul's wife requested.

"Sure thing," he agreed.

10 minutes later...

Paul's hands were covering his face. He was sitting in front of Jake, and had been doing this for a while. He pulled his hands away from his face and shouted (quite cheerfully), "Peek-a-boo!"

Jake squealed happily and held out his hands to his father. Paul covered his face again but what he heard shocked him.

"Dada," the midnight-blue haired baby said sadly. His onyx eyes down-cast.

Paul continued his actions and smiled proudly at the results: "Dada!"

"Well, what do you know. Dada was your first word." He laughed and picked up his child.

* * *

**Please review! (I might write some more if you do!)**


	17. I was Admiring Your Beauty

**Previous word count: 119 **

* * *

It was night. The moon was full. Two teens sat together, bickering about their likes and dislikes. It was pointless to interrupt.

"Shoes are purely for convenience!" the purple haired teen shouted at his travelling partner. She was going on about how great her new shoes were.

"Shoes are the height of fashion!" She argued back. She shook her head, letting her loose cobalt-blue hair sway and shine in the moon-light. She fired off another comeback, but at this point he was no longer listening.

He stared at her, she looked different in the moon-light. Her sapphire eyes reflected her anger, but even so, they sparkled beautifully which a certain glow. Her hair swished gently as she moved her head about, but every strand went back into the perfect place.

"Paul! Are you even listening to me?!"

He smirked. "Nope, I was admiring your beauty." That shut her up.

* * *

**Please review!  
Words: 149**


	18. Favourite Colour

"Paul, I'm filling out a survey for the league and it wants to know your favourite colour. What's your favourite colour, 'cause I have a feeling it has changed," Paul's older brother Reggie asked.

'_Great._' he thought sarcastically. '_My favourite colour was unchanging for years, but now it has. But I can't tell him it's blue! He'll tease me in every way a brother can. Ah, you know what, stuff it._' "My favourite colour is blue," Paul answered gruffly.

"Ohh really, and why is that?" Reggie asked, smiling on the outside, but inwardly smirking.

The purple haired teen did a very un-Paul-like thing and blushed. "I think you know."

"Do I ever." He smiled softly at his younger brother. "You picked a good one though."

This time Paul smirked. "I know, she's perfect."

* * *

**Please review!  
Words: 133**


	19. Ribbons

**I may have went crazy trying to find a colour that doesn't suit Dawn, seriously if you can message me a list of colours that don't suit her.**

* * *

"Okay, what's with the huge ribbons?" Paul asked his over excited girlfriend.

"Duh, it's for my dress! Or do you think this is a better colour?" She held up the two colour contrasting ribbons for him to see.

His onyx eyes scanned the red ribbon then the blue. "I don't care. Any colour looks good on you."

Her hand reached for a ribbon of a different colour. "What about this-"

"Not dark grey! Anything but that!" He shivered at the thought of Dawn wearing a dark grey dress, although her wearing his clothes wouldn't be too bad.

Dawn smiled inwardly, he really did care, he wasn't just talking nonsense to make her happy.

* * *

**Please review! Tomorrow is the last one.  
Words: 113 **


	20. Marriage

**Hi guys! A big thank you to whoever participated in my poll and mental messaged me to continue! Here is the last drabble, so I tried to be creative with it, A lot of work went into this one. 8 of the words are colours! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That day I only felt joy. Pure, unadulterated joy, and love. I saw my brother, friends, old rivals and even future family in the crowd. I ran my fingers through my purple hair, I've never felt this excited, even when I became the Pokemon Master!

I continued waiting for her to arrive. The music started playing, and Arceus she looked beautiful. Her white dress fell to the floor, her cobalt-blue hair curled slightly. Her sapphire eyes were were dusted powder-blue, and her lips and cheeks a gentle pink.

She walked down the aisle and stood across from me. We put on golden rings that my nephew brought to us, said the two magic words and kissed. Of course we had done it before, but this time was different.

My onyx eyes shined with joy. Everyone applauded, all watery-eyed.

I never acted like my cold self again; but hey, that's marriage!

* * *

**Please review! Likes, advice, ideas, it fuels my imagination!  
Words: 150**


End file.
